supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolores Payne
Biography Dolores Quinn Payne (January 3, 1987-March 13, 2002) is the daughter of Theodora and Anthony and the older sister of MacArthur, the twin sister of Antonia and the younger sister of Stephanie and Oliver. History Dolores is born in a hospital in Wichita, Kansas to Theodora and Anthony, who first gave birth to MacArthur 2 years after they graduated college. 3 months after the youngest child, Oliver was born, she moved to Portland, Maine. She attends elementary school in 1993 through 1998. She attends middle school in 1998 through 2001. She attends high school in 2001 until February 11, 2002. On February 11, 2002, she is sent to a therapeutic boarding school after she started a fight with an overweight and nerdy student named Megan Davies after Dolores called her a "fatass". Death On March 13, 2002, Dolores started picking on an overweight girl named Nicole Stewart by calling her a "mulatto" until she used a hammer to kill Dolores with a hammer until blood came out while everyone watched. Dolores, now with broken bones and blood coming out of her skin, said her last words: "I hate you, so damn much..." Nicole was now having an in-school suspension for beating up a student in a classroom with teacher Mr. Horne. After watching the news, Nicole noticed that she is now grounded for two weeks after bringing a hammer to school and killing a student with it. On the day after her death, a student named Joshua Samander vandalized the memorial photo of Dolores Payne by writing "DOLORES PAYNE BURNS IN HELL" with a black marker. When the principal found out that he vandalized the photo, he is now having in-school suspension. Her body is now cremated. Antonia wrote a message on paper that says "SHE DESERED WHAT SHE GOT" and a sticky note that says the same message Joshua wrote and posted it on Dolores' ash jar. Appearance She is a pale-skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wears a spiked collar, a black Limp Bizkit t-shirt, a pair of JNCO jeans, and black sneakers. She wears spiked bracelets and has a nose piercing. As a ghost, her clothes were bloodied and she has a black eye on her right eye. Pieces of bones can be coming out of her skin. Personality Dolores is a cruel and narcissistic jerk who bullies nerds and is often rebellious. She loves watching WWE, bullying nerds and overweight people, being racist, and listening to nu metal music. She hates adults, being told what to do, homework, being grounded, being suspended from school, getting in-school suspensions, and even worse, detentions. As a ghost, she has unfinished business and wants revenge on Nicole and Megan for killing her and getting her suspended respectively. She hated both of the girls' guts and wanted to haunt and kill them as payback. Obituary Theodora and Anthony wrote and obituary about Dolores: "1987-2002 Our lovely daughter who is in Heaven on March. She used to be sweet and kind towards other students until the 8th grade. She started bullying those who are mixed-race, overweight, nerdy, and has freckles and enjoys making fun of them, calling them out and hurting their feelings. When she turned 13, she got into heavy metal and rock music. She is rebellious and angst-ridden. She bullies girls and is friends with those who are bullies. She even pours wet garbage at a young girl while she was in the bathroom stall! How rude! Before she was suspended from high school, she beats up an overweight nerd named Megan Davies and got into a fight with her. Poor Megan, she got into the hospital so badly all because she got bruises and a bloody nose. We grounded her for the incident, so we forced her into an alternative school. A therapeutic boarding school. Nicole, who is Dolores' bully victim, started using a hammer and kills her with it until blood comes out while everyone watched. Even Dolores' friends were tragic about her death. Nicole should be ashamed of herself for now." Antonia vandalized it by writing "DOLORES PAYNE SHOULD ROT IN HELL BECAUSE SHE DESERVED IT!" on the obituary, which is disrespectful towards her death. Quotes "I hated Megan and Nicole! I got suspended because of Megan and I got killed because of Nicole!" ~Dolores about Megan and Nicole "Someday, I will now haunt those two stupid girls. They will now pay for what they have done." ~Dolores getting ready for payback on Megan and Nicole "Joshua Samander just wrote "DOLORES PAYNE BURNS IN HELL" on my memorial photo. I know I can't improve my bad behavior, but I deserve to be in hell. This is all my fault." ~Dolores after finding out that Joshua Samander has in-school suspension for writing a message on Dolores' memorial photo Trivia *Her full name is Dolores Quinn Payne. *Her favorite bands are Korn, Disturbed, Slipknot, Drowning Pool, Tool, Limp Bizkit and P.O.D. *Her favorite song is "Got the Life" by Korn. *Her favorite singers are Rob Zombie and Marilyn Manson. *Her favorite color is black. *Her favorite TV show is Daria. *Her favorite movie is Donnie Darko. *Her favorite album is Follow the Leader by Korn. *She has the same brain mixed with Henry Bowers from It. Category:Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:Teenagers Category:People died in March Category:People died in 2002 Category:People born in 1987 Category:People born in January Category:Bullies Category:Children who bullied other children Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Evil ghosts Category:Spirits Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Girls from Kansas Category:People from Maine Category:Children from Maine Category:Girls from Maine Category:Villains